Luka Volk
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor= Costa Ronin }} Luka Volk was a smuggler from Kyiv, Ukraine, and the leader of a smuggler gang known as the Whisper Gang that operated in Gotham City. Originally working for the Court of Owls, he was betrayed by the organization and started an operation to undermine them, eventually deciding to join forces with Bruce Wayne. Biography Early life Luka originally lived in Kiev, Ukraine, along with his brother, Jacob, and his sister, whom Selina Kyle would later remind him of. At some point of time he became a smuggler, leading the organization known as the Whisper Gang in their operations in Gotham City, United States. The Whisper Gang became the most notorious smugglers in Gotham, eventually numbering in hundreds. The Court of Owls saw the gang's growing strength and offered them a partnership, only to betray the Whisper Gang at a later point. Some of the Whisper Gang members decided to return back to Ukraine, while Luka stayed in Gotham, seeking revenge on the Court. Seeking revenge At some point of time, Luka captured a member of the Court, forcing him to give the Whisper Gang information about some sort of safe that contains something, presumably a device, that would destroy the Court of Owls. Planning his revenge, Luka and his men started a hunt for the two keys from the safe, eventually locating them, as one stayed in the Court, while the other was in the possession of Anton where it wA hidden inside a priceless necklace. The Whisper Gang hunted down Anton, but found out that the necklace was stolen by Ivy Pepper. Luka then sent the gang members after Ivy, eventually managing to kidnap her when she left Wayne Manor, only to find out that the key was yet again out of their grasp, already taken by Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, who figured out its connection to the Court of Owls. As Alfred Pennyworth received the kidnappers' terms on the phone, he, along with Bruce and Selina, traveled to the meeting point set up by Volk where they met him along with his brother Jacob, and the Whisper Gang initiate Dmitry. Although Bruce came expecting the kidnappers to be members of the Court, Luka explained that the Whisper Gang actually wanted revenge on the shadowy organization, wanting Bruce not to trust any word of the Court of Owl's leaders. Deciding that he and Luka shared a common enemy, Bruce suggested an alliance to seek out the Court of Owl's safe and bring the organization down. At Gotham City Docks, Luka ordered Dmitry to gather the Whisper Gang for a morning debriefing, deciding to join forces with Bruce, but was ambushed by the Court of Owl's Talon. After the Talon pierced Dmitry with a sword, Luka took out his specialized knives and fought him off, refusing to tell whether he found the second key or not. Although he appeared to match the Talon in strength, the Court's agent managed to slice Luke across a stomach, before jumping to perform a finishing move, bloodily slicing Luka, killing him. Jacob Volk later confirmed Luka's death to Bruce, telling him that the Whisper Gang found his and Dmitry's bodies and determined Talon to be the likely killer. Personality Luka was a confident and charismatic leader of the Whisper Gang with a strong sense of "thieves' honor", refusing to just run away to Ukraine after the Court of Owl's betrayal, wanting revenge on the organization. Although quite ruthless in methods, having his gang members murder a wealthy Gothamite and assault Ivy Pepper with crossbows, he was ready for negotiations with Bruce Wayne and, despite threatening to just kill the kid and take the key when Bruce tried to demand proof of Ivy's well-being, agreed to comply, and explained his intentions for seeking out the key. He took a liking to Selina Kyle, as she reminded Luka of his sister back in Kiev. When cornered by the Talon, Luka refused to give the Court's agent any information about the second key, or its location in Bruce's hands, preferring to die in battle then risk the chance to destroy the Court. Powers and abilities Abilities * Business acumen: As a leader of the smuggling operation, Luka led the Whisper Gang to become Gotham's most notorious smugglers. * Expert hand-to-hand combat: Luka was an expert in hand to hand combat. He uses blatant kicks and punches to his fighting style, managing to break Talon's hold on him and temporarily gain the advantage, before Talon delivered a fatal strike to his stomach. * Expert knife wielder: '''Luka was an expert with the specialized blades of his choice, being able to duel the similarly-armed Talon. * '''Skilled crossbowman': Luka, like other members of the Whisper Gang, was armed with a crossbow. Equipment * Spiked trench knives: Luka fought the Court's Talon with a pair of specialized blades. * Crossbow: Luka, like other members of the Whisper Gang, was armed with a crossbow. Appearances Season 3 * * * Notes * In DC Comics, Luka Volk is the leader of the Whisper Gang which is a branch of the Ukrainian mob that operates in Gotham City. His connection to the Court of Owls, however, is a bit different, and, in-universe, actually non-existent. In his first appearance, Volk was suspected by Batman to be the one who allowed the Court's Talon safe passage through the rail tunnels that connected to Old Wayne Tower in order to gain entry, since Volk's Whisper Gang controlled said tunnels. However, as Batman interrogated him, Luka revealed that he had no information on the "Owl Man" and didn't know how the Talon managed to sneak by his gang. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Deceased